


Apenas uma Terça-Feira

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ererictober, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: [ABO; ALFA X ÔMEGA] Um pouco sobre a rotina da família Yeager em uma terça-feira comum.「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 11 ⭑ Conforto 」「 EreRiren Week ⭑ Dia 8/11 ⭑ Domestic/Family/Everyday Life 」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ererictober





	Apenas uma Terça-Feira

**Author's Note:**

> Eu acabei me atolando demais e não consegui postar no Ererictober, mas como o tema encaixava na EreRiren Week de Novembro eu trouxe pra postar hoje.  
> Essa fanfic é um "presente" pra gabi, mas ela ainda não tem conta aqui,,, enfim, espero que você goste amiga!

O despertador do casal começou a  ecoar no quarto através pequena babá eletrônica posicionada  no móvel de cabeceira ao lado de Levi , claro que refiro-me a Eren Junior, o filho único  deles. O ômega preguiçosamente levantou-se e foi até a porta automática que separava seu quarto do quarto do bebê , logo podendo avistar seu pequeno chorando sozinho no berço. Numa olhada rápida para o relógio em formato de  nave espacial que ficava no quarto, ele conseguiu ver que eram cinco e vinte da manhã.

— Você por acaso é programado pra sempre acordar às cinco e vinte? — Perguntou  retoricamente, afinal não tinha como esperar uma resposta de alguém que tinha apenas sete meses de vida.

— Vai querer café ou vitamina? — Ouviu seu alfa perguntar do outro lado.

— Café ! A mor , faz torrada também, por favor. — Pediu e levou o bebê para a suíte do outro lado para que pudesse o trocar devidamente, depois de uma noite inteira com a fralda, Eren Junior precisava urgente ser trocado.

O bebê  era sempre muito inquieto pela manhã, Levi desconfiava que era porquê o coitadinho acordava morrendo de fome e ainda era forçado a esperar até depois da troca de fralda para que ele o deixasse mamar, mas Levi tinha suas razões, seu filho tinha que entender que não se pode comer sujo. Quanto mais cedo ele entendesse, melhor.

Depois de limpar bem e trocar toda a pomada para prevenir assaduras, Levi finalmente colocou uma fralda limpa no bebê que em nenhum momento parou de chorar. Como já estava m acostumado s com essa rotina, nem ele, nem Eren se incomodava m mais com todo o protesto do pequeno Yeager .

Levi então colocou o menino novamente em seus braços, distribuindo pequenos selares p or um lado do  rosto  do bebê, notando que ele tentava prender o choro por um instante. Seu  garoto era forte afinal de contas .

— Vamos dar beijo no papai, amor?  — Sugeriu para o pequeno,  seguindo rumo à cozinha onde Eren preparava o café da manhã. Não demorou muito para o ômega ter a visão do seu alfa usando apenas uma samba-canção  branca de algodão que já estava gasta demais, mas por alguma razão o outro não desapegava dela.

Levi podia notar os músculos nas costas do outro se moverem de forma bela enquanto ele virava os ovos mexidos que estava fazendo. Nunca se cansaria de observar seu alfa, seu, pois havia não somente uma aliança em seu dedo que comprovava isso, mas também  uma papelada de casamento civil e o mais importante: Uma cicatriz circular perfeita na parte de trás do pescoço de ambos, formando um laço inquebrável entre os dois.

Eren acabou notando a pequena movimentação atrás de si, então se virou para dar um sorriso para os dois amores de sua vida, seu ômega e seu filho que mesmo de longe qualquer um notava que era dele. O garoto mesmo ainda tão novo era completamente a cara de Eren, não sendo a toa que fora registrado com o mesmo nome.

— Bom dia, minha vida!  — Cumprimentou dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do seu marido, recebendo uma mão pequena em seu rosto o empurrando e um  grunhido de  reprovação.  — Bom dia pra você também, minha vidinha!  — Cumprimentou  o seu bebê o dando um cheiro demorado no pescoço, seguido de vários beijos estalados que fizeram o menino rir.

— Cuidado pra não queimar...  — Levi avisou, se afastando do marido para se sentar à mesa e posicionar melhor o bebê para finalmente dá-lo  o que tanto queria. Peito. Mamar.

— Eu fiz duas torradas, tá bom ou quer mais?  — Eren perguntou enquanto servia seu próprio prato com seus ovos mexidos.

— Duas tá bom.  — Respondeu batendo na cadeira ao seu lado para que o alfa se sentasse ali.

Eren terminou de arrumar a mesa, trazendo as torradas do marido e  seus pães, e servindo café para ambos. Normalmente, como Levi costumava trazer Eren Junior para “tomar café” junto com eles, Eren acaba  tendo que ajudar Levi a comer. Não que ele achasse isso ruim, muito pelo contrário, adorava ver que mesmo após anos juntos eles continuavam como um casal recém casado, com direito a comida na boca e  trocas de carinho durante toda a refeição. Suas mães sempre diziam que eles pareciam que nunca saíram da fase “Lua de Mel” e Eren honestamente sentia que por ele, nunca sairia mesmo não.

— A!  — Eren vociferou em tom sugestivo para que Levi abrisse a boca, logo dando a ponta de uma torrada para que seu ômega mordesse . Enquanto Levi mastigava, Eren colocava seu ovo dentro do pão e dava uma grande mordida para se manter ocupado enquanto servia seu marido.

E o processo se repetia até que os  três tivessem terminado,  assim Eren pegava o bebê para colocá-lo para arrotar enquanto Levi lavava a louça e ia ajeitar rapidamente qualquer  coisa pela casa antes que a miniatura do seu marido começasse a chamar por si. Normalmente ele ainda conseguia separar e colocar algumas roupas para lavar na máquina ; l avar à mão os pijamas e  fraldinhas do filho;  espanar os dois quartos e então Eren aparecia correndo com o menino nos braços.

— Amor, a gente tava brincando e ele-

— Ele tá cocô, vá lá e dê um banho nele , por favor. — Pediu com a voz monótona , já sabendo a história diária . Quando não era isso, era  apenas o bebê estranhando o  Zeke , nunca mudava. O pequeno Eren era bem fiel ao seu cronograma diário — Eu ainda tenho  muito  pra limpar , amor.

— Certo , vida. Por sinal, meu irmão disse que vem almoçar aqui hoje .  — Avisou, deixando um beijo na cabeça do ômega .

— Ele devia logo dizer que quer almoçar aqui todos os dias e ajudar com a feira, né?  — Reclamou revirando os olhos e voltando para suas tarefas enquanto o alfa ia dar um banho no filho deles.

Era um pouco óbvio que Levi tinha muito mais jeito com coisas como dar banho no bebê do que Eren, mas o alfa não era uma negação nisto. Ele conseguia  lavar bem o bebê, nunca nem deixou escorregar de seus braços e graças ao que ele chamava de “genes do Levi” , o bebê não dava trabalho para tomar banho, muito pelo contrário, era uma das coisas favoritas dele. O pequeno realmente se divertia em sua pequena banheira enquanto seu pai tentava ser delicado ao lavá-lo.

Mas Eren era uma negação na segunda parte, como estava para acontecer quando finalmente convenceu o menor a sair da água e o enrolou na toalha, o levando para a cama equilibrando pomada, fralda, perfume e bebê no colo.  Enxugar o bebê era provavelmente a missão mais complicada, Eren tinha muito claro em sua mente a voz de Levi dizendo que tinha que secar bem pra não  ficar criando sujeira nas dobrinhas, mas não podia esfregar pra não arranhar e ferir a pele do menino. O meio termo era seu desafio então ele passava longos minutos ali minuciosamente acabando com qualquer gota d'água que ousasse passear pelo corpinho do seu filho.

Depois de bem seco, era a vez da pomada e novamente a voz do ômega ecoava em sua mente o lembrando de quais dobrinhas mereciam mais atenção e que o bumbum devia ficar por último pra que não usasse o dedo que passou pela bunda em outras partes do corpo. Ele tinha certeza que tinha até mesmo a imagem clara do seu marido o ensinando tudo quando ainda estava gestante.

Finalmente a fralda, mas nesse ponto Eren Junior já está entediado demais e a única coisa em sua mente é engatinhar e explorar toda aquela cama onde seus papais dormem, que segredos guardam a pilha de travesseiros do outro lado de onde estava,  em quanto tempo chegaria  lá , se seu outro papai  estaria escondido por ali, e outras coisas que Eren imaginava que podia passar na cabeça de seu filho para que ele não parasse quieto. Até ele finalmente parar  e o alfa conseguir colocar a fralda por baixo do bebê , mas o bebê só para por um motivo, Eren sempre se esquece disso.

— Você odeia seu papai, amor?  — Questionou num tom magoado ao sentir o jato quente o atingir  no pescoço.  — MOOOO!  — O alfa choramingou vendo seu peitoral escorrer  um xixi , que graças a Deus, não fedia.

— O que foi???  — O ômega não demorou nem um instante para aparecer na porta do quarto ofegante e  ver seu alfa pingando e seu filho rindo travesso.  — Já te falei mil vezes pra ser rápido com essa coisa, vá  tomar banho que eu termino.

— Não é fácil ser rápido quando ele é tão miudinho.  — Eren tentou se defender magoado.

— Um dia você pega o jeito, vida.  — O ômega tentou melhorar o ânimo do seu homem , vendo o mais novo fazer biquinho e concordar,  voltando pro banheiro, dessa vez sozinho.  — Você deixou seu papai triste, vida...  Quando ele voltar você vai ter que dar mil beijinhos nele e falar que ele é o melhor papai do mundo até ele melhorar, tá bom?  — Combinou com o filho, ainda que soubesse que o bebê não entendia nada do que estava sendo dito, mas por alguma razão concordava com a cabeça rindo de forma inocente.

Levi rapidamente terminou de trocar o bebê e passar perfume, depois indo procurar a escova de cabelo para ajeitar os fios teimosos dele, mas sempre tinha uma mecha que nem com reza e pacto ficava certa e para o desespero interno do ômega, era uma mecha bem na frente,  do lado direito que ficava apontada para o lado como se tivessem passado gel. Depois de alguma luta o homem sempre acabava desistindo olhando aquele cabelo com desgosto, se não fosse aquela mecha safada ele estaria sua cara todo arrumado.

Antes que Eren saísse do banho ou Levi ter alguma ideia diabólica para se livrar de uma parte do cabelo do seu filho, ele o coloca no cercadinho  com um a mamadeira de suco tampada , como uma indireta que Eren devia servir ao menor,  e volta  a limpar a casa, estender as roupas, separar mais roupa pra lavar, até seu alfa aparecer  para preparar o almoço, indicação de que ou Eren Junior estava muito entretido ou dormindo e assim sobrava apenas o banheiro que ele prontamente lavava enquanto tomava seu banho.

Agora era só esperar o almoço ficar pronto, e Levi fazia isso da única forma que via como satisfatória: agarrado , abraçando seu alfa por trás para ficar sentindo seu cheiro de perto. Era mais complicado para Eren  cozinhar desse jeito, mas ele jamais reclamaria de ter seu ômega coladinho em si, ainda mais quando ele parecia tão cansado de toda a limpeza que ele insistia em fazer todos os dias.  O mais alto podia jurar que aquela casa, nesta altura, já era à prova de qualquer tipo de sujeira , não dava tempo sujar quando a coisa que Levi mais fazia era limpar.

Quando Eren finalmente terminava de cozinhar  e ia servir a mesa, Levi ia buscar o bebê e os três esperavam  Zeke chegar para que pudessem comer todos juntos.

A conversa era geralmente sobre trabalho e ficava concentrada entre os dois irmãos, não que eles excluíssem Levi, mas este não ia com a cara do loiro e se concentrava apenas em dar pequenos grãos de arroz de leite  do seu prato  para seu bebê como se fosse uma papa e o pequeno adorava. Depois do almoço, Levi deixava  Zeke ficar com o pequeno Eren por um tempo para que lavasse a louça , já que sabia bem demais que as constantes visitas do homem era apenas para ficar caducando com  menino.

Era só mais uma terça-feira, então após guardar as sobras do almoço,  Levi via  Zeke se despedir pra voltar ao trabalho  e via também Eren vir em sua direção e distribuir diversos beijos nos dois antes de se trancar no escritório e fazer o que quer que fosse que um engenheiro de software faz. Ao menos Levi tinha a sorte de que seu alfa trabalhava remotamente de casa , não eram muitos ômegas que tinham esse privilégio.

Agora  _ quase _ sozinho e sem ter o que fazer, Levi poria focar totalmente em sua cria. Durante a tarde os dois geralmente iam tomar  quinze minutinhos de sol no quintal apenas pra alimentar a tal da vitamina D, então  Levi deixava o pequeno engatinhar o quanto quisesse por toda a casa, tendo o alívio de saber que o chão estava impecavelmente limpo e eventualmente tinha que trocar a fralda ou dar de mamar , pois mesmo já comendo algumas coisinhas, Eren Junior ainda não tinha largado o peito, e Levi era grato por isso, ele havia lido em algum lugar que seu leite era a melhor fonte de anticorpos para seu filho, então por ele o menino mamaria até  aprender a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas.

No fim de tarde os dois tiravam um cochilo juntos na cama do casal, até Levi acordar com o cheiro do jantar e se arrastar preguiçosamente para fora  da cama, levando o seu pequeno Yeager adormecido em seus braços até a cozinha onde seu papai fazia uma sopinha do jeito que ele gostava. E Levi não sabia, mas Eren sempre  que terminava o trabalho, ia até o quarto e dava leves selares em ambos por um tempo antes de finalmente ir cozinhar mais uma refeição .

Durante o jantar, os papéis eram invertidos e depois que o bebê acordasse por toda movimentação, era Eren quem ia  assoprar a sopa e dar na boca do filho em forma de aviãozinho , enquanto Levi fazia o mesmo pelo alfa , ao mesmo tempo que o deixava diversos beijos e cheiros pelo rosto do homem.

Quando acabavam era vez  de Eren ir procurar um filme infantil para os três verem juntos, pois ainda que  sua sósia fosse novinho demais para entender qualquer coisa, Levi não queria que ele assistisse  “ coisas feias ” por tabela por estar na sala com os pais. Então os dois estavam praticamente em uma corrida para assistir todos os filmes e séries infantis da plataforma de  stream que eles assinavam. Ao menos não era  Marsha e o Urso, era o consolo dos dois. E no final, os filmes não eram de todo ruim, menos A Casa do Mickey Mouse, que os dois decidiram que era infantil demais até pro bebê .

Eren Junior geralmente não passava nem vinte minutos do filme com os pais e simplesmente pedia pra ir pro chão, onde ele voltava com seu projeto pessoal de engatinhar por toda a sala que ficava cheia de seus brinquedos , estrategicamente jogados ali para o distrair, mas como bom explorador, o pequeno Eren era determinado a sair descobrindo todos os seus segredos, exceto as tomadas que Eren mandou  embutirem atrás do gesso para ficar fora do alcance de um pequeno curioso. Isso aconteceu com praticamente todas as tomadas da casa, então  os dois não tinham muito com o que se preocupar e deixavam o menino seguir sua  expedição de uma criança só , sempre o mantendo no perímetro da sala para que ambos ficassem de olho enquanto namoravam um pouco.

— O que você acha que passa na cabeça dele?  — Eren perguntou entusiasmado.

— Nada? — Respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha, se virando para encarar o marido.

— Qual é amor, você nunca pensou o que se passa na cabeça dele pra sair pela casa assim sem rumo? — Insistiu.

— Ele só é curioso e quer saber tudo que tem no mundo, ele tava todo lindinho dentro de mim e aí é colocado pra fora, pra esse mundo doido, ele se sente na obrigação de explorar tudo. — Explicou, se sentindo um pouco orgulhoso por sua conclusão lógica.

— Então você acha que ele só tem uma síndrome esquisita de Cristóvão Colombo pra sair descobrindo as coisas? — Eren perguntou claramente decepcionado.

— Você nunca mais fale assim do meu  filho! Ele só tá curioso, ele tem esse direito... — Defendeu o pequeno.

— Eu acho que ele faz pequenas apostas com si mesmo, tipo, se eu chegar até a bola laranja eu vou colocar o bloco azul na boca! — Comentou apontando para o bebê que fazia exatamente o narrado por seu pai.

— Eren, fique longe do nosso filho. — Repreendeu como se estivesse assustado , fazendo o alfa rir e ficar assistindo o filho enquanto recebia carícias do seu marido.

— Ele começou a coçar o olho, já , já ele dorme...  — Mudou o assunto, puxando o seu ômega para um beijo.

— Ele ainda não dormiu, nem comece.  — Levi repreendeu, já sabendo onde seu alfa queria chegar , pois os feromônios denunciavam suas intenções, ainda que estivessem bem sutis.

— Nem fiz nada ainda.  — Se defendeu, se levantando para pegar o filho do chão e trazendo-o para o marido para que pudesse ser embalado enquanto mamava, não demorando nada para que o menino pegasse no sono.

— Na cama, alfa! Eu limpei esse sofá inteiro hoje.  — Avisou enquanto ia colocar o filho no berço e ajustar a temperatura do quarto.

— Todo meu agora?  — Eren perguntou colocando o ômega  no colo assim que este passou pela porta automática.

— Todo seu, amor.  — Levi concordou, passando as pernas ao redor do alfa e iniciando um beijo mais necessitado.

Como em qualquer outro dia,  os dois faziam amor e tomavam um banho quente juntos para irem dormir e no dia seguinte o cronograma seria basicamente o mesmo, mas eles não odiavam seguir aquela rotina, era uma ótima rotina onde eles podiam  dar todo amor do mundo um pro outro e para o pequeno deles, e ainda que desse um pouco de trabalho e fosse cansativo, eles não trocariam essa vida por nada.


End file.
